M.I.S.S.I.O.N./Credits
Here are the credits for the 2005 Universal animated film, M.I.S.S.I.O.N. Opening Credits Universal Pictures presents M.I.S.S.I.O.N. Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Steve Samono Co-Directed by Ash Brannon Screenplay by Michael Wildshill Joe Stillman Story by Steve Samono Produced by Jim Anderson Executive Producers Sander Schwartz Geo G. Associate Producer Margaret M. Dean Music Composed by Harry Gregson-Williams Film Editing by Thomas Derviom Production Designer Richard Slapcynski Art Director Craig Kellman Visual Effects Supervisor Jack Hamilton Animation Director Genndy Tartakovsky Development & Creative Supervisors Megan Casey Christopher Keenan Production Manager Shareena Carlson Casting by Collette Sunderman Cast Coming soon! Story Head of Story David Soren Story Supervisor Gary Hall Lead Storyboard Artist Floyd Norman Storyboard Artists Jennifer Coyle Peter Ferk Curt Geda Rick Morales Marcus Williams Additional Story Material by George Doty IV Ed Scharlach Visual Development Character Designers Philip Bourassa Kathi Castillo Scott Jeralds Craig Kellman Tim Maltby Prop Designers Marek Kochout Jack Shih Location Designers Enzo Baldi Edgar Carlos Robert Harand Visual Development Artists Tony Fucile Joseph Holt Dan Krall Marc Perry Rob Renzetti Modeling Modeling Supervisor Nancy Black Lead Modeling Artist Paul Schoeni Modeling Artists James Bancroft Jon Gourley Marty Havran Stephen W. King Nikolai Lockertsen John P. Rand Christine Waggoner Shading Shading Supervisor Karen Stimson Lead Shading Artist Daniel McCoy Shading Artists James Bancroft Lars R. Damerow Thomas Jordan Tom Miller Stephen W. King Shading Technical Director Alex Seiden Texturing Lead Texture Artist Raine Anderson Texture Artists Amanda Bone Jon Gourley Nikolai Lockertsen Suzanne Smith Rigging Character Rigging Supervisor James Bancroft Character Rigging Lead William Austin Lee Character Riggers Andrew Ritchie Ahmed Shehata Set & Prop Rigging Lead John Bunt Set & Prop Rigger Jim Su Layout & Set Dressing Layout Supervisor David K. Thompson Lead Layout Artists Paul Arion Patrick Lin Lisa Suzuki Senior Layout Artist Eric Gambini Layout Artists Robert Anderson John Bunt Jeffrey Burt John Clark Jon Gourley Julie Holmes Sungyeon Joh Bernard Lizon Marcie Matsui Sukwon Park Andrew Ritchie Mark Sanford Yun Shin Sylvia Wong Layout Technical Director Dan Copping Set Dressing Supervisor Adam Macklin Set Dressing Lead Tom Miller Set Dressing Artist Alison Leaf Animation Heads of Animation Rex Grignon Michael Wildshill Supervising Animators Kyle Balda James Baxter Tim Cheung Bob Cokinn Donnachada Daly Andreas Deja Bill Diaz Tony Fucile Anthony Hodgson Raman Hui Jack Reed Lead Animators Alessandro Carloni Paul Chung Audel LaRoque Trey Thomas Frans Vischer Animators Manuel Almela Line Korsgaard Andersen Linda Bel Jeremy Bernstein Nev Bezaire Dave Burgess Darrin Butts Susan Campbell Alessandro Carloni Nick Craven Cassidy Curtis Michelle Dean Lou Dellarosa Anthony DeRosa Lauren Faust Raffaella Filipponi Bill Georgiou Emile Ghorayeb Antony Gray James Hull Jeffrey Joe Cathy Jones Morgan Kelly Richard Sanguoon Kim Eric Lessard Nikolai Lockertsen Steve Mason Ken Morrissey Julie Nelson Paul Newberry Joe Oh David Pritchard Mark Pudleiner Carlos M. Rosas Kevan Shorey Sean Springer Oliver Thomas Dan Wagner Robert Weaver Animation Checkers Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Character Effects Character Effects Supervisors Mark Thomas Henne Christine Waggoner Character Effects Leads Kishore Singh Michael L. Stein Character Effects Artists Will Anielewicz Michelle Dean Stephen Heidelberg Steve Sauers Character Effects Senior Technical Director Sagar Rathod Character Effects Technical Directors Jeffrey Kember Michael Levine Adrian Pinder Zack Weiler D'Lun Wong Crowds Crowds Supervisor Freddie Long Crowds Artists Michael Lorenzen Justin R. Rotolo Gia Sadhwani Jane Yen Crowds Technical Director James Thornton Simulation Fire and Water Simulation Supervisor Mike Warden Fire Simulation Lead Juan-Luis Sanchez Fire Simulation Artist Timothy Brakensiek Water and Fluid Simulation Lead Graham Christie Water and Fluid Simulation Artists Barry Lawless John O'Connell Cloud Simulation Artist Alex Seiden Dust Simulation Artist Peter Tomov Smoke Simulation Artist George Nguyen Explosion Simulation Artist Glenn Snyder Vehicle Simulation Artist Nikolai Lockertsen Simulation Manager Nicole Paradis Grindle Simulation Coordinator Mari Aizawa Visual Effects Animation Visual Effects Designer John Bruno Lead Visual Effects Artist Dave Fothergill Visual Effects Artists Philippe Langlois Mike Mangan Paul Norris Lead Visual Effects Animator Dave Rand Visual Effects Animators Adam Howard David Pritchard Lee Stringer 2D Visual Effects Animator Michel Gagné Lighting Lighting Supervisor Brian Cook Lead Lighting Artists Balazs Kiss Paul Oakley Charlie Winter Lighting Artists Brian Bell Christian Cunningham Ryan Duhaime Christopher Lee Fowler Irit Hod Timothy Hoffman Philippe Langlois Luke Martorelli Jong Yuk Lead Lighting Technical Director Bernardo Andrea Spadafora Lighting Technical Director Hanzhi Tang Lighting Consultant Jeremy Vickery Compositing Compositing Supervisor Nelson Sepulveda Compositing Leads Jan Adamczyk Aaron Barclay Kevin Bell Sam Cole Bill Georgiou Anuj Patil Ari Rubenstein Shervin Shoghian Compositing Artists Paul Arion Patrick Bergeron Chris Doll Andreas Frickinger Ben Funk Ed Hawkins Nikolai Lockertsen Michael Ralla Norbert Ruf Rick Shick Tamara Stone Catherine Tate Karen Watson Thorsten Wolf Steve Wright Rendering Head of Rendering Luca Fascione Rendering Supervisor Barry Kane Lead Rendering Artist Matthew Herzog Rendering Artists Christian Emond Corey Mayne Christine Waggoner Rendering Technical Director Jennifer Becker Render Wranglers Kate Cronin Tim Jones Matte Painting Matte Painting Supervisor Joe DiCesare Matte Painting Leads Philippe Langlois Nikolai Lockertsen Eric Mattson Wei Zheng Matte Painting Artists Nicolas Cloutier Tony Rudolph Robert Scifo Bojan Zoric Image Finaling Lead Image Finaling Artist Paul Arion Image Finaling Artists Nev Bezaire Robert Caputi Editorial Animatic Editor Mike Mangan First Assistant Editor Joseph R. Thygesen Second Assistant Editor Stephen L. Meek Additional Editor Myra Owyang Production Production Manager Vera Morales Assistant Production Manager Judge Plummer Animation Clerk Carroll Eristhee Business & Legal Affairs Dan Butler Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrete Peter Steckelman Production Administrators Jacqueline Olsommer Alison Ruppel Amy E. Wagner Production Accountants Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Duke Logan Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Supervisors Toshiyuki Hiruma Howard Schwartz Production Management Andy Lewis Post Production Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Track Readers Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Dialogue Editors Kelly Foley Kerry Iverson Mark Keefer Chuck Smith Original Dialogue Mixer Doc Kane Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Supervising Sound Editors Tom Myers Michael Silvers Re-Recording Mixers Tom Myers Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Kyrsten Mate Shannon Milles Foley Editors Christopher Barrick Frank Rinella ADR Editor Steve Slanec Assistant Sound Designer Will Files Assistant Supervising Sound Editors David Acord Coya Elliott Assistant Sound Effects Editor Dee Selby Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Tony Eckert Foley Recordist Sean England Sound Re-Recordist Ronald G. Roumas Sound Mix Technicians Juan Peralta Jurgen Scharpf Tony Sereno Sound Design and Editorial Services by Hacienda Post Sound Designer Jeff Hutchins Supervising Sound Editors Timothy J. Borquez Tom Syslo Re-Recording Mixers Doug Andorka Timothy J. Borquez Sound Effects Editors Doug Andorka George Nemzer Keith Dickens Daisuke Sawa Tony Orozco Eric Freeman Mark Howlett Foley Services by One Step Up Foley Artist Dan O'Connell Foley Mixer Richard Duarte Main and End Titles Designed and Animated by Genndy Tartakovsky Michael Wildshill End Title Crawl by Scarlett Letters Color Timer Terry Claborn Negative Cutters Gary Burritt Mo Henry Music Additional Music by Mark Mothersbaugh Vice President of Music Suzi Civita Music Editor William B. Griggs, M.P.S.E. Music Supervisor Bodie Chandler Orchestrations by Dell Hake Additional Orchestrations by James L. Venable Music Contractor Sandy DeCrescent Music Preparation JoAnn Kane Music Service Mark Graham Music Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, London Music Recorded and Mixed by Nick Wollage Music Engineer Shawn Murphy Assistant Music Engineers Jonathan Allen Andrew Dudman Lewis Jones Music Programmed at Mutato Muzika Studios, West Hollywood Music Engineered and Produced by Bob Casale Executive in Charge of Music Kathy Nelson Soundtrack Available on Songs "Sugar, Sugar" Written by Andy Kim and Jeff Barry Performed by The Archies Courtesy of RCA Records "Theme From Mission: Impossible" Written by Lalo Schifrin Arranged by Stephen Barton Produced by Harry Gregson-Williams "James Bond Theme" Written by Monty Norman Arranged by John Barry Produced by Harry Gregson-Williams "Born to Be Wild" Written by Mars Bonfire Performed by Steppenwolf Courtesy of RCA Records Animation Technology Head of Animation Technology Jeffrey Wike Animation Technology Manager Todd Scopio Animation Technology Engineers George Aluzzi Cathy E. Blanco Keith Kobata Jose F. Lopez Arnold M. Yee Research & Development Research & Development Director Xavier Bec Research & Development Supervisor Mark Jackels Research & Development Manager Anna Newman Research & Development Principal Engineers Eric Tabellion Feng Xie Research & Development Lead Engineer Clement Rambach Research & Development Senior Engineers Michael Blain Silviu Borac Per Karefelt Research & Development Engineers Steve Baker Eduardo Bustillo Reid Gershbein Eric Griswold Nicholas Long Erwan Maigret Drew Olbrich Kurt Schaefer Karl Johann Schmidt Kenichiro Tanaka Deepak Tolani Xiaohuan Corina Wang Research & Development Senior Programmer Mark Williams Research & Development Programmers Barry Fowler Pia Miniati Hector Yangli Yee Daniel Yu Production Engineering Lead Production Engineer Karsten Hecker Production Engineers Mark Kauffman Fabio Lissi Shawn Neely George Sakellariou Systems Systems Engineer Nick Covella Assistant Systems Engineer Damien Cheetham Systems Administrator Betty Shaw Systems Operations Manager Mark M. Tokunaga Technical Development Technical Directors Brett Achorn Steven Burch Hiroki Itokazu Michael A. Joseph Lyle S. Nojima Technical Developers Mark Chong Eric Salituro Information Technology Information Technology Manager Robert Batchelor Information Technology Supporters Dale R. Beck Glenn C. Bell Janet E. Berlin Steve C. Carpenter Peter L. Chun John D. Hoffman Darrian M. James Kevin E. Keech Kimberly W. Keech Daniel C. Kim Thaddeus P. Miller Ron L. Purdy James A. Sandweiss Hardware and Software Hardware Engineer Michael Coronado Software Engineers Brad Andalman Brett Levin Stephen Marshall Arun Rao Michael Shantzis Dirk Van Gelder Software Developer Jim Leuper Workstations, Servers, and Technical Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Gingo Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Intel Corporation Gingo Animation's Preferred Processor Provider Animation Software Provided by Visual Effects and Compositing Software Provided by Video Editing Software Provided by Audio Editing Software Provided by Rendered with Technology Management Technology Manager Emmanuel C. Francisco Technology Coordinator David Cameron Gingo Animation Support Staff Coming soon! Special Thanks to Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Color by MPAA No. 25711 © 2005 Universal Studios All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 1997 Universal Studios Universal Studios is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Created and Produced at Universal Feature Animation Universal City, California